BRUTAL
Okay, listen, this just happened today, and, I am really scared. Okay, I'll tell you what happened. I was bored, nothing to do, just playing about on my DS. So, I decide to play a bit of Pokemon, I put in my Pokemon white card, and started to play. Well I had completed the main story so I was just fishing about the grass getting XP, When a trainer come over to me and said '...', confused I pressed A and he kept saying the same thing. Losing patience I started to really press A until he said '... It is time.'. I was then battled by him. He was a roughneck, but his sprite was a sad, forlorn looking face with him just standing there. Before he battled it popped up at the bottom 'Please no.'. Well, this was not normal at all, and at that moment he sent out something that I will never forget. 'Roughneck sent out BRUTAL!' A bloodied, horrifying sprite of a Rhydon appeared. It's eyes had been gouged out and it was tipping over looking like a zombie, having no choice but to battle it as I all ready knowing that there was no running from a trainer battle. I sent out my Scrafty. When I sent him out, he stood their for 5 seconds until his sprite turned into a face of fear and disgust, Scrafty turned to face me and said. 'Please, not this.' The sprites where actually programmed to turn around and face me. This was really creeping me out. I was able to reply back, and I chose the option what said 'Im sorry' What a mistake. The Rhydon then without a warning charged at my Scrafty and impaled him through the ribcage with his horn. I could hear Scrafty's cry in a distorted, reversed way, as though Scrafty was screaming in pain, Blood was dripping out of his mouth and he started to cry as tears rolled down his face. BRUTAL went back to his side and my Scrafty fell on the floor. The sprites were horrific. The blood seemed like it was real enough. And I was still perplexed at how these sprites had appeared on my game. Then it said this. Scrafty died. I was panicking and my hyperventilating. I look at BRUTAL, he was more mangled and bloody. And my trainer looked extremely sad. I saw that this horrid thing was going to kill all my Pokemon. So I tried Zekrom for a fighting chance. I sent out Zekrom. And to my surprise he looked scared and horrified too like Scrafty. He turned around and said. No, no. I had another chance to say something to Zekrom, I knew if I said I'm sorry he would die again. So I said 'Battle him!' BRUTAL used fling! BRUTAL threw a oval stone at my Zekrom, and it bounced off Zekrom's head at cause him to start bleeding. He fell over and faced me his head cracked open. He looked at me in sorrow and fear, and then stopped and started bleeding from his mouth, doing a reversed, distorted cry like Scrafty's, only this time more painful and fearful. Zekrom died. I started to cry. What kind of game was this. I had enough of it and pulled out the card. I put it back in. And I was not met with the game freak logo, but a sad scene of my trainer crying at 2 tombstones. My other pokemon (Snivy, Gallade, Gengar and Weavile) crying too. I was then able to walk around. I talked to each of my pokemon and they replied with: Snivy: Why. Gallade: It shouldn't be this way. Gengar: No. No. Weavile: So soon. I turned off my DS. Well, tried. But I couldn't. Then I heard that stupid BRUTAL's cry. I was put in another battle, but it was all my pokemon against BRUTAL again. It just came like that. Then I saw each pokemon had a move called 'End it' and out of curiosity I picked it. Snivy used End it! Snivy put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered across BRUTAL and the other pokemon. His corpse lay there on the ground. BRUTAL used Apoligy! I'm sorry, but your Pokémon were bad, I just had to cleanse them. I then picked another move for Gallade to use, but instead, it said. Gallade used 'End it! Gallade sliced his own neck with his blades. More blood splattered on all my pokemon and on BRUTAL. The remaining 2 of my pokemon started to cry again. A painful, but still sounding like there character, cry. It sounded like off the anime. BRUTAL still stood, hunched, evil, bloodied. I knew what would happen next so I had to do it. Gengar used 'End it'! Gengar took out a knife what was behind his back somehow, and cut open his stomach, he started spewing out blood and Weavile looked in horror. I was so scared I felt like curling in the corner and locking my eyes open. Weavile then looked angry, he got Snivy's gun, and started To fire at BRUTAL. The sprite looked very engaged in the firing and the bullets kept making BRUTAL bleed even more. BRUTAL used 'Its over'! Brutal charged at Weavile knocking him over and started drilling into his stomach, Weavile was screaming in pain and he started to punch the Rhydon. Weavile started to lose power and eventually just give in, blood was all over the floor and BRUTAL the stood up. BRUTAL then curb-stomped Weavile turning his head into a bloody mush. I broke my DS in half. I was shaking. What happened to my game! It was perfect! What was BRUTAL? And that leads me to here today, why Rhydon is my least favourite pokemon. Written by Rendeh Category:Pokepasta Category:Imported Pasta Category:Glitched Pokemon Category:Text Only Category:Good Spelling/Grammar Category:Battles